Four Destinies Intertwined
by wmcc27
Summary: Voyager is accidently pull into a wormhole one leading to three alternate universes. This will set up a chain of events that will alter the very fate of four universes. Will deal more with political and social conflict but there will be actual military actions.


Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation", and "Star Trek: Voyager" and all related material such as characters may be or are trademarked and/or copyrighted by Paramount Studios. Stargate: SG-1 and all related material may be or are trademakers and/or copyrighted by Gekko Productions Showtime/Viacom, Double Secret Productions, MGM, UA, and the Syfy Channel.

Overview: This will be a crossover involving two establish settings along with a setting created by the writer. This will be my first attempt at creative writing.

Captain Log Stardate 68492.7

Voyager has just exited a class nine dark matter nebula. While we made several new discoveries about these strange phenomena, crew morale has been low. I fear that this may increase as we cross a gap in the galaxy's arms. Beforehand however we are beginning a study of a small but unusual spatial abnormality. This abnormality doesn't match anything in our database but appears similar to a class three graviton funnel aside from what would be an unusually low amount of subspace distortion. We are beginning a series of tests to determine the nature of this abnormality.

In her ready room Captain Kathryn Janeway was just finishing reading the preliminary report on the spatial abnormality currently two thousand kilometers off to port. While the abnormality did share some similarities with graviton funnels there were no signs of verteron rings or quantum forking. Also there were signs of temporal and quantum flux. This was not a graviton funnel or any spatial abnormality known to Federation or, according to Seven, Borg science. Janeway put the PADD down for a moment to drink from her mug. She grimaced a bit at the taste; Nelix's latest attempt to make a coffee substitute was both bitter and sweet at the same time, though it was light years ahead of his earliest attempts some that almost sent her to sickbay. Still she needed the caffeine. Just as she finished the mug the door to the bridge slid open. Her first officer Chakotay walks in a PADD in hand.

"Captain, engineering has just finished the modification to the deflector dish. We'll now able to begin the test.

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to seeing the results." Janeway stood punching her commbage as she did so. "Janeway to Seven, has the new analysis program for astrometrics been installed?"

"Yes captain, the new testing protocols should increase sensor sensitivity by twenty percent."

Janeway look at Chakotay. "Well then let's take a look at our mystery."

One the bridge, Janeway sat down her eyes on the viewscreen. The abnormality appeared as a multicolored sphere, three kilometers in diameter. Occasional it would spit out ribbons of spacial distortion like solar flares.

"Captain, the deflector dish is fully charged, we can now fire the tachyon busts." Ensign Harry Kim stated.

"Very well." Janeway said. "Begin firing."

"Firing." A few moments passed. "There are high levels of neutrons and z particles just outside the event horizon. There's too much interference to get a clear reading of the environment inside the horizon. I think I can punch though by increasing the strength of the tachyon busts by thirty-five percent."

"Do it."

"Increasing strength. We're now getting a clear image of the interior, building the topological map." Harry paused for a moment. "Captain, I think you'll want to see this."

Her curiosity peaked Janeway moved next to Kim. The image on the screen surprised her. "Are you sure the topological map been built correctly?"

"I've ran the data three times though the computer. It's came back the same each time. There's only one know or theorized phenomena that matches this topography."

"And that is?" Chakotay asked from his seat.

"A wormhole." Janeway answered.

A moment passed as everyone on the bridge digested that information.

"I'm not an expert, but isn't this abnormality's subspace distortion below that of any possible wormhole?" Chakotay asked.

"It could be a new form of wormhole. One we've never seen or theorized about." She paused to think. "We could emit a tachyon based resonance pulse. That would confirm if this was a wormhole."

"We'll need to be closer to the event horizon for that to work. I'd say about forty kilometers." Kim said.

"Very well, Tom take us within scanning range, but be ready to back us off."

"Aye captain." Tom replied. A few seconds passed. "We'll now in range."

"Initiating pulse now." That instant the abnormally appeared to explode shining with ever possible color. The bridge began shake violently.

"Tom back us off, full impulse."

"The abnormality's gravity well is too strong we're being pulled in."

"Brace for impact!"

On the viewscreen the abnormality appeared to leap at Voyager. The instant the ship hit the event horizon there was a bright flash of light not just on the viewscreen but on the bridge itself. Voyager now found itself racing thought a tunnel of energy, glowing with acidic light. A second flash occurred and Voyager once again found herself in normal space. Getting to her feet, Janeway quickly scanned the bridge. Seeing no obvious injuries she turned to Tovok. "Status report."

"All decks are reporting in, some crewmembers have suffered injuries all blunt force trauma. There is no sign of damage to any ship system."

"Good, keep me informed. Tom what's our position?"

"Checking." Tom turned to her in disbelief. "Captain according to the star charts we're now in the Alpha Quadrant. Specifically, we're five point one light years away from the Zeta Reticuli star systems."

"Which places us in the neutral zone." She replied, concern evident. While tensions between the Federation and the Romulans had eased over the last four years, Janway still knew they existed. "Harry, scan for any ships in our vicinity."

"There appears to be thousands of ships in both Zeta Reticuli one and two. None appear to have active warp cores and I'm seeing no sign of subspace activity within sensor range. Captain I've also double check the star charts, there slightly off."

Janeway took a moment to think. The abnormity has shown sign of temporal and quantum flux. "Build a map of the surrounding stars and compare it to our own charts, and also scan their quantum signature."

Understanding her intention, Harry quickly complied. "According to the comparison we appear to have been thrown forward in time, also the quantum signature of the nearby stars is different than our own."

"Time travel again?" Tom moaned.

"We do seem to be setting a record. I'm more concerned about the inter-universal aspect of our situation. Is the abnormity still there?"

"Yes, but it's no longer emitting spacial distortion and its size has increased by three thousand percent as well, it might still be traversable but we'll need to study it more."

"A project for the immediate future, but first I'd like to know more about this universe, particularly the Zeta Reticuli systems. What can you tell us about them?"

"Both systems are identical to the ones on record, the third planet in system one is M class. There appears to be an advanced civilization in both systems, judging by the number of power generators I'd place the total population below thirty-four million. There is no sigh of FTL activity, except for ulta-low energy modulated tachyon waves that appear be a form of FTL communication. There are two spatial abnormalities similar but not identical to the one we pass though, both in the outer Zeta One system."

"Back to the tachyon waves, if there a form of communication can you play one for us?"

"Many of the transmissions are encrypted but most are not. I can display a still image of one; it will take a moment to have video."

"On screen." Janeway said turning to the viewscreen. The screen changed to a large beige room. There were two comfortable looking chairs on the left and a large even more comfortable looking sofa to the right in a V formation facing the camera. Both chair and sofa were covered in short fur colored like an aurora. In the two chairs were a humanoid man and a woman. The man was lightly tan, had feathery black hair with purple stripes and was dress in a jumpsuit that was slightly darker than his skin with images of DNA molecules on it. The woman had dark skin with Asian looking metallic pink eyes and wore a skin tight extremely skimpy leather dress/jumpsuit top with a small Elizabethan collar. Both were almost ridiculously handsome/beautiful and look to be in their mid-twenties.

"Captain we now have video. It looks like the audio in English."

"...always been amazed by Li Cloud's designs, upgrades and augs but his new morph design is just awe-inspiring. As I'm sure our viewers are aware the new Nightingale morph is based on the stranded Siren morph but is geared for greater sensual appeal. With the latest designs in pheromone and cologne/perfume glands, an enhanced appearance, endowed genitals and erogenous zone that are twice as sensitive. It even has inferred vision to tell when your partner or partners are in heat." the woman said, with a flourish.

"Of course it has the same features as the Siren, a cleaned metabolism, improved immune system, enhanced healing and reflexes. The Nightingale comes in a wide verity of body types from elfin and ethereal to super-heavy athletic. I've hear that everyone favorite hypermodel/XPorn star John-John is planing to wear one for his latest shoot." the man replied smiling broadly. "I like to remind everyone that John-John will be with us next week to discuss his latest XP."

"I know you a big fan, Lucas." the woman said teasingly. "You might want to skip the tight pants."

"Have you experience his XPs, I'll be more interesting in what's in his pants then mine." The man replied laughing.

Janeway pushed a button on Harry's console pausing the video. "That was interesting if not very informative."

"Captain." Tovok said suddenly. "I have just received a damage report from Lieutenant Torres. It appears that the transit though the abnormity caused several of the warp coils to undergo severe quantum polarization, she does not believe she can repair them.

"Can we replace them?"

"The Lieutenant believes she can retrofit three coils from the shuttles; however we will only have a speed of warp five point six, and the retrofitted coils will only be able to provide forty hours of warp. Once they are rendered inoperable we will only be able to travel at warp two point nine."

"Do we have enough material to build replacements?" Tom asked.

"Negative, we lack sufficient cadmium."

"It looks like we'll be meeting the natives after all."

"Let not be hasty, Mister Paris, I'd like more information beforehand. Harry keep scanning this sector find out everything you can. Chakotay I want you to organize the analysis of those transmissions, have everyone who took an introduction to sociology course look at them. I want to know what level of technology we're dealing with along with a detailed sociopolitical picture. We'll meet in fifteen hours. Dismissed."

Captain Log supplement.

We have been in this universe for just over fifteen hours and are now beginning to understand it. The transmissions are shredding a great deal of information on the nearby civilizations, but due to a lack of a baseline and the high number of the transmissions it has been difficult for us to properly analyze them. Hopeful we'll know more during the conference.

Janeway, took her seat at the head of the conference table and as soon as she did the other senior crew-members followed suit "As everyone know we are here to discuss the information we have gather about this universe. Chakotay, what can you tell us about the sociopolitical situation here?"

"To begin with this area of space is controlled by Humanity. There are five major human powers in this universe; they are in order of population, the Midgaurd Republic based in Tau Ceti, the Demeter Colonial Administration based in both Zeta Reticuli systems, the Beta Collation in Beta Comae Berenices, the Atlantis Collaboration in Alpha Mensae and finally the Orion colonies based in Pi3 Orionis. The Midgaurd Republic aside from having the largest population at just over one hundred thirty-three million people, controls the largest number of systems, one hundred thirty-two of them, and is widely consider being the most powerful human government. It is a representative democracy headed by a president and prime minister and a two house parliament. Founded in 2128 its capital is the planet Midgaurd the second planet in the Tau Ceti system. Midgaurd was colonized by a STL starship that instead of carrying living organisms, contain a massive genetic library. The ship was control by an artificial intelligence call Njord who begin the colonization effort in 2092. Design to be a 'friendly AI,' Njord believed that Sol was heading toward an episode of apocalyptic violence due to the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction and rising tensions between the different powers. The AI came to the conclusion that humanity is unable to handle a high level of diversity, diversity inevitable leading to division and violence. Believing that the Sol system was doomed, the AI, who controlled a great deal of capital, had a ship built so he could colonize Tau Ceti. When the ship arrived Njord began to growing human in gestation tanks as well as building the proto-colony. Using advanced VR and nanotechnology the first humans were able to leave the in vitro tubes as full adults after two years. The AI made a number of genetic modifications to the colonists making them a different branch of humanity. The genetic modifications include an increase in strength and muscle mass, an improved intellectual capability, an enhanced respiratory system and so on. The AI also removed genes responsible for genetic disorders and some personality traits like the so called 'God genes.' This series of modifications are called the Viking template and having it is a requirement for Midgaurd citizenship. Lastly to safeguard against the 'dangers' of too much diversity Njord only allow a limited amount in the Viking template. All Vikings are male, are the same race, same sexual orientation and to a lesser extent body and facial structure. Next we come to the Demeter Colonial Administration or DCA. Both Zeta Reticuli systems were colonized beginning in 2101 after a wormhole was discovered in Sol linking the two systems. The DCA itself mostly develop from a number of informal diplomatic networks. Today the administration is not unlike a combination of a democracy and an alliance of semi-independent city-states. It has a population of fifty-four point three million people and controls one hundred and twenty-six systems. The next government is the Beta Collation with it capital in the Beta Comae Berenices system. The Collation is made of a number of different settlements make it not unlike the DCA but the settlements in the Collation tend to be less independent and are less numerous. Collation society is very media focus with a large percent of the population dealing with the media either directly or indirectly. There are few large cities most live in villages but everyone is connected by fast and robust information networks. The Collation was founded in 2126 by a sleeper ship using a form of nanotechnology based suspend animation and has a population of over sixty million controlling eighty-three systems. The Atlantis Collaboration is based on the third planet in Alpha Mensae. Atlantis was founded by a number of aquatic pantropic groups who felt that underwater settlements in Sol were not 'progressive' enough. The vast majority of Collaboration citizen use the Triton genetic template, Tritons have gills, are more resist to cold and toxins, use sonar both to sense the environment and to communicate along with a number of other augmentations. The Collaboration is a cyber-democracy headed by a president who serves one five year term. It has a population of thirty-one point six million and controls one hundred and one systems. Lastly we come to the Pi3 Orionis colonies. Founded by the O'Neil colony Cornerstone, one of the founders said that Orion was to be a 'free haven for free people.' Orion society is based on a form of libertarian anarchism and therefore lacks any formal government. It appears to be a contract society were nothing is considered real unless it can be bought and sold and has a population of twenty-eight point five million and controls ninety-seven systems. That's my summery of the major human powers, questions?"

"You didn't say anything about Earth." Tom said.

"That because Earth is not an independent power. The bulk of Sol's population was killed during world war three. Due to a combination of global climate change and heat pollution ocean levels were slowly rising causing a great deal of flooding in low laying areas. In 2108 a series of severe monsoons flooded much of Bangladesh all but destroying that nation government sending millions of refuges into neighboring nations. India and Pakistan, were particular hard hit. Even before the flooding tensions were high between the two having had a number of small but intense border wars. At the time Pakistan was control by an extremely repressive military government that often turned to terrorism in pursuit of its political goals. India was deeply divided by religion, ethnicity, ideology even language. This factionalism often caused rapid changes in policy. The massive influx of people cause tensions to rise even higher and soon a full scale war broke out. Other nations were pulled in based on alliances, treaties and blocs such as China against India, or the United States against China and Pakistan. As the war continued a bio-engineered disease broke out in Pakistan who government blamed India and the United States. Via a number of proxy terrorist groups Pakistan was able to smuggle a number of cobalt jacked suitcase nuclear devices into a number of major cities in India, most notable the capital sending much of India into chaos. While the Pakistan government claimed not to be responsible, this act caused the United States, have suffered a similar terror attack in 2082, to fully enter the war sending troops and weapons to aid India. China reciprocated by sending troops and weapons to Pakistan. Five months latter China leveled charges that the United States was developing nanovirus based bioweapons. The United States denounced China's claims, but a week later China used a combination of missile and orbital bombardment strikes to destroy a number of military bases and research facilities in the United States. According to China the strikes were, to quote, 'in the interests of global security and nanotechnoloical nonproliferation.' The United States immediate lunch a full scale war demanding that the Chinese leadership be tried for war crimes. As the war became a quagmire for both sides, the bio-engineered disease that had emerged earlier mutated into a more virulence and contagious form. Due to its long asymptomatic period it was able to spread beyond Earth into most of the major space settlements. Lucky due to the war traffic though the Sol-Reticuli had slowed to a standstill and the embryonic DCA was able to enforce quarantine. However soon a number of ships carrying the rich and well connect tried to break though the quarantine. Unable to stop the fleet the DCA detonate a large antimatter warhead inside the wormhole as the ships were traversing it. This had the unforeseen side effect of destabilize the wormhole enough to prevent travel or communication. The war soon spread to involve other nations and slowly communications between Sol and the colonies ceased. When the Atlantis Collaboration acquired FTL drive technology, they discovered that only a few dozen small space settlements had survived the combination of war and plague. Currently the Sol system is controlled by the Midgaurd Republic.

"You said that the Midgaurd and Atlanteans are genetically engineered. Is that common?" Harry asked.

"If our information accurate only six percent of the human population doesn't have some degree of genetic augmentation. Many humans are slicers, people who genome has been cleansed of genetic disorders and optimized for appearance and health. Slicers are on average smarter, stronger and healthier then baseline humans. The majority are parahumans, people who have genes not found in the human baseline. I should point out that there is not wide spread bigotry or discrimination against any genetic background. If there are no more questions, we can move on to the non-human powers. The first and most powerful race in know space is called the Val'far. The Val'far are a class two networked mind that bleeds into being a true hive mind in a few areas. The racial mind is mostly partitioned into ten different parts each a different society. Each society is, more or less, led by an entity called Transcended Ones; these beings appeared to be highly evolved and powerful. Under the Transcended in authority are beings called Scions, of which exist one for each Transcended, and finally there are the Voices three for each Scion. It should be noted that all Scions and Voices are human in appearance and six of the ten Transcended are humanoid. Due to this many in the Collation believe there is some link between humanity and the Val'far. Each society is based on certain moral and ethical principles, for example the Val'far lead by the Transcend One Tabbris live by an ideal called chaotic light a philosophy that emphasize such concepts such freedom, individuality, rebellion and potential. Of the 'common' Val'far other races deal with most often in peacetime the most notable are called Pylons." Chakotay moved to a small display and activated it. On the screen was a large misshaped and diseased human brain like mass with six thin but strong looking tentacles. Colored purple there were also purple lights in its tentacle. "Pylons could best be describe as the civilian branch of the Val'far and like all Val'far, pylons have psionic abilities most notably psychokinesis and telepathy. Other examples of Val'far are the slayers, voyeurs and time spiders. The Val'far have a combined population of just under four hundred forty eight billion and control over twenty-nine thousand systems.

Next in power are the Kaf." The screen now showed a large superficially lobster like being. It lacked a pair of claws and head antennae, had six thin tentacles three on top and three beneath the "head." On both sides were long antennae and behind them where six, three on each side, holes in it exoskeleton in which was what look to be an iris like muscle. Finally it lacked a tail and was support by six thick stick like legs. "As you can see the Kaf are crustaceanioids, but unlike most are warm-blooded. The Kaf evolved on a class M planet orbiting a small class F star 68,482 light years from Sol. Biochemically the Kaf are similar to humans but use hydrocarbons instead of fatty acids to store energy and use copper, not iron in their blood cells to transport oxygen. They are semi-aquatic and lived mostly on the costs and coastal sea beds of the homeworld before their version of the Bronze Age. Today the Kaf population is over eighty-one point four billion and growing at a rate of 1.9 percent per year. The Kaf are an extremely peaceful race and until 2078 when attack by a race called the Shill, had never gone to war, a concept that was unknown to them. In addition to the Kaf they have expanded their war to include other races. Now we come to the Toe'pa a race of sapient machines. Shaped not unlike a six legged arachnid it had a small pair of manipulator arms near its head. It was made from a bright almost liquid silver material and look to be both ungainly and advanced at the same time.

"On the screen is an example of a common platform used by the Toe'pa which is 1.81 meters in length. Its outer shell is composed of a matrix of advanced ceramics, diamondoid and element 126, that is resistant to projectile and light energy weapons. It houses a powerful information network, that has quantum computing capability and also host nanotechnology based auto repair systems. Most Toe'pa also make heavy use of teleoperated drones. Based in a system 24,894 light years from Earth, the Toe'pa were created by a massive "ark" around twenty thousand years ago which deposited millions of them on a class L planet. The first Toe'pa existed at an early Stone Age level of development. The ark would routinely land new Toe'pa and power cores. The Toe'pa are divided into a number of different clans examples being: the Shining Light, the Knights of Mayhem and the Sons of Plunder. All the major clans are quasi-anarchical which makes them extremely flexible and nonlinear and all place a great deal of value in the concepts of freedom and honesty. The Val'far, Kaf, all the Toe'pa clans and major human governments are member of the Sentient Collation an organization not unlike the old Collation of Planets, was formed in 2408. The only other known FTL powers in this universe are the Shill and the Traders. The Shill are a fungoid race believed to be extragalactic in origin. Currently at war with the Collation the Shill have never communicate with any know power and will attack any ship they encounter. From what the Collation has recovered from the few Shill ships they have manage to salvage the Shill evolved in a highly radioactive environment. To combat the risk of mutations early proto-Shill would kill any mutants. This became instinctual making them extremely xenophobic and they appear to be intent on the eradication of all other sapient life. We were only able to gather a little information on the Traders who could best be described as nomadic merchants. No one has ever seen a Trader it's not even know if their organic or mechanical in nature. They seem to have an interest in the Kaf and pre-FTL civilizations. Seven can fill you in on the technological capabilities of the native powers."

"To begin the powers of this universe appear to be more advanced than the Federation and in some cases the Borg. The Val'far swarms are as advanced as the Collective in most areas and are more advanced in biotechnology and psionic physics. All Val'far technology, artifacts and the Val'far themselves are composed of biometal a material that combines the strength and endurance of inorganic technology with the flexibility, self-healing capabilities and psionic potential of organic. Also most Val'far devices incorporate psionics in their makeup, for example Val'far energy weapons use cryokinesis to prevent overheating. Val'far ships are armed with quantum lasers and graviton torpedoes both systems being slightly more powerful than the Borg equivalent. The Kaf are the next most advanced race and are especially adept at energy production, bionics, and nanotechnology being even more advanced at the social sciences. The Toe'pa are also more advanced the Federation particular in information technology which is on par with that of the Borg and Val'far. Like the Kaf they use quantum lasers and graviton torpedoes. Lastly the human are more advanced the Federation by one hundred and ten years, more so in biotechnology. Some of the common technologies all the powers in the Collation have are as follows. First interphase reactors are the primary power source on most spaceships. They function by using specialized graviton pulses to change the hyper-curvature of space-time inside the reactor chamber causing fluctuations in the laws of physics inside the camber, which causes matter to instantly decay into energy. Such power sources are more powerful and less volatile then antimatter rectors. Next wormhole generators allow Planck scale wormholes to be expanded and permanent stabled allowing communication and travel though them. Flawpoint is the only form of FTL drive known to exist in this universe. This drives opens a quantum fissure to a higher dimensional plane call sidespace and has a maximum speed of just under five million two hundred thousand times the speed of light, a rate of six seconds per light year."

"That makes warp look like a joke." Tom said impressed.

"Indeed. While the bulk of the Collation's exploration efforts have been aim at the Milky Way, there are a number of ships and outposts in other galaxies the most distance known is a Val'far outpost in galaxy NGC 3627 which is thirty-six million light years from earth. Lastly uploading technology allows individuals to transfer their mind to other bodies or to a computer to live as an informorph. It also allows backups to be made that in the event of death the person can resurrected. Combined with advanced biotechnology this gives Collation citizens a form of immortality. The Collation does lack some technologies the Federation has. Aside from any form of subspace based technology such as transporters, they still use electromagnetic/graviton shielding, and lack the ability to phase energy."

"The question is should we contact this Collation?" Janeway mused.

"I don't believe we have a choice, we need outside help to repair the warp core. There is also the fact that if we can gain access to flawpoint technology we'd could return home in a matter of days. That said I'd be lying if I wasn't a little concerned about their use of augmentations. While the Collation appears to have handled it well, I'm not sure how the Federation will." Chakotay answered

Janeway thought that over. Chakotay had a very good point. In the past fifty years the legality of the enhancement of sapient life had grown from a small fringe issue to one of the biggest facing the Federation to date. The last time she had read up on the issue forty-three percent of federation citizens were for at least some loosening of the laws concerning biological and cybernetic enhancements. This was especially true for the young, who tended to be the more radical members of society, the very old, most of who wanted longevity treatments and non-humanoids like the Horta and the Cryers. Also a few of the major powers were starting to legalize enhancements most notable the Romulans. Because of this the Federation had carried out a number of semi-secret studies of the issue. If the Collation were to contact the Federation it would just be more fuel to a fire that was already threatening to rage out of control.

"I'll need to review your reports in detail but I agree our options are limited. Until then keep recording those transmissions, if we don't contact the locals there be all we have of the civilizations here. Dismissed."

Four hours later.

Janeway stood by the ready room office looking out at the stars. Two stars, those of Zeta Reticuli one and two drew her eyes. She had just finished the reports composed by Commander Chakotay and Seven. It had been just over a day since Voyager had entered this universe and she was natural hesitate to commit to establishing first contact. While this Collation for the most part was peaceful its sheer size and power were still a concern. When it discover the wormhole, and it was a matter of when and not if, the Collation would no doubt sent ships though it to explore and one of the first stops would be Sol. Even with the best intentions the Collation could cause a great deal of damage to Federation society. At the same time contact could be a boon for both organizations. Great risk and great opportunity. She started to rub her eyes, just before the yellow alert siren began sounding.


End file.
